neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Maki Genryusai
}}}} , more commonly known simply as , is a fictional character in the Final Fight and Street Fighter video game series. She has originally appeared in the 1993 beat 'em up Final Fight 2 as one of the game's protagonist characters. The character is a younger sister of Guy's fiancee . Like Guy, Maki is also trained in the Bushin style of ninjutsu and uses many of the same abilities and techniques. In her original Japanese backstory she is a fierce ex-leader of a youth motorcycle gang, but this was censored in the English version of the game. Maki is the only original character from the SNES Final Fight games to make comeback appearances in the later titles in and outside the series. She was well received by critics and fans alike. Appearances Maki was introduced in Final Fight 2, as a short-tempered practitioner of the Bushin-Ryū fighting style, taught by her father Genryusai, and former leader of a bōsōzoku motorcycle gang, who loves to get into street fights.Tokumashoten Intermedia (1993). Final Fight 2 Guide Book. English localizations of the game modified this in the manual, describing Maki as a peaceful girl who hates fighting.Final Fight 2 instruction manual, p. 13. Capcom. Retrieved on 2008-07-01. The game's plot revolved around the kidnapping of Maki's father and her sister Rena by the newly revived Mad Gear gang. Maki enlists the help of Mike Haggar and his friend Carlos Miyamoto to rescue them.Final Fight 2 instruction manual, p. 5. Capcom. Retrieved on 2008-07-01. Maki s first return appearance was tie-in manga in the Street Fighter Alpha 2 tie-in manga Sakura Ganbaru!, where she appears as one of Sakura Kasugano's competitors in a tournament sponsored by the Kanzuki family. Maki has made her fighting game debut in Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001, and this incarnation of the character would be adapted for the portable versions of Street Fighter Alpha 3 for the Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable (PSP). Maki's ending in Capcom vs. SNK 2 implies that she is searching for Guy to challenge him for the Bushin style's succession following her father's death. Maki's storyline in the PSP version of Alpha 3 plays upon this premise and has Maki fighting Guy as her penultimate opponent in the single-player mode, before M. Bison; in a nod to her appearance in Sakura Ganbaru!, Maki also confronts Sakura as her fifth opponent. Maki also appears in the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash video game series by SNK Playmore and in the Street Fighter comic series by UDON, and makes small cameos in the video game Capcom Fighting Evolution and in the American Street Fighter cartoon series (in the episode "Final Fight"). A four-inch figurine of Maki was released only in Japan as part of a three-figure Capcom vs. SNK 2 set by Capcom, based on Kinu Nishimura's artwork for this game;Japanese Import Capcom vs. SNK series 3 set of 3 Figures. ToyWiz. Retrieved on 2008-07-01. Street Fighter Zero 3 figures of Maki were also released by other companies in 2002 and 2011. Design Maki is clad in a red female ninja garb (her alternate palette in Final Fight 2 changes her outfit color from red to blue), but designed more in mind for function than flair, showing only her neck and some of her cleavage; beneath she wears a semi-transparent vest (as shown in Final Fight 2's introduction when she phone calls Mike Haggar) and sports arm and leg guards with small boots. Maki's blonde hair (her sister Rena is black-haired) tends to be long and held back in a ponytail, her bangs lighter colored than the rest. A promotional artwork published in Club Capcom magazine shows Maki in casual attire in front of her motorcycle, wearing a black leather halter top that buttons up near her neck, black biker-style gloves, yellow baggy pants fastened by a black rope, and a long pink bandana; her hair appears to be crimped and is untied and darker (retaining the brighter highlights for her bangs). In Sakura Ganbaru!, the manga's author Masahiko Nakahira redesigned Maki's appearance for the manga, a look that would be reused in her later video game appearances. For Capcom vs. SNK 2 and later games, Maki's updated design resembles her appearance from the manga, as she is wearing red athletic shoes (similar to the shoes worn by Guy in the Street Fighter Alpha series) and wielding a tonfa (which was originally a pick-up weapon in Final Fight 2). Her hair is shown to be one complete color now, the leg guards removed, and the shirt part of her attire is now closed; some of her attacks tend to reveal she wears black underwear beneath her skirt. Gameplay Designed along the same lines as Guy, Maki is similar to him in the games, being the quick type of the three main characters in Final Fight 2 (in contrast to Haggar and Carlos) and an agile ninja with a variety of running attacks in Capcom vs. SNK 2. Like previous Final Fight characters who were adapted for the Street Fighter series, her fighting style in Capcom vs. SNK 2 and Alpha 3 is modeled after her techniques and abilities in her original appearance, as Maki wields a tonfa in combat (a weapon that could be used by the player in Final Fight 2) and her special technique from Final Fight 2, the , is featured in both games as a special move which retains the detrimental side-effect of causing her to lose a bit of her vitality. Reception GameSpy's Hardcore Gaming 101 called Maki from Final Fight 2 a "sexy Mai Shiranui ripoff";Katala, Kurt. Hardcore Gaming 101: Final Fight. GameSpy. Retrieved on 2008-07-01. comparisons to Mai have been made by other sources, including CNET and IGN. Smith, David. (2001-11-02). Capcom vs. SNK: Mark of the Millennium 2001 Preview. IGN. Retrieved on 2008-07-02. Maki was ranked first on the list of top ten fighting women by Electronic Gaming Monthly in 1993.EGM 53 (December 1993), page 66. In 2011, Complex ranked her as the 11th best looking "sideline chick" of gaming, adding they have "made sure to put her front and center on our squad" in Capcom vs. SNK 2, and in 2012 ranked her "Hey! Don't worry about it! You know... being weak and all!" (Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max) as the 33rd most humiliating victory quote in fighting games.Obi Anyanwu, The 100 Most Humiliating Video Game Victory Quotes, Complex.com, November 14, 2012 FHM listed her as on the eight Capcom and Marvel "sexy characters" they would like to see in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, because in Final Fight 2 "she beat up an entire army of muscle-bound 90s-style hoodlum freaks without even breaking a sweat." GamesRadar included her in their wishlist of the "reject" characters that should have been added to the roster of Street Fighter X Tekken. Heavy.com included her among top ten characters they wanted in Ultra Street Fighter IV, as she "would compliment Guy and Ibuki's fighting styles quite well. All her wall bouncing, spin kicks and gauntlet beatdowns would make for a fine showing on a 2.5D plane."USF4: Top 10 Characters We Really Wanted in the Game, HEAVY, July 17, 2013. GamesRadar's Lucas Sullivan also requested her to return in Street Fighter V, stating that "Maki and Ibuki would get along like ninja peas in a pod."Lucas Sullivan, Street Fighter 5 - Who we want in the roster (and who we don't), GamesRadar, July 12, 2013. In the 2002 poll by Capcom, Maki was voted the 15th most popular Street Fighter character in Japan.キャラクターランキング In an official poll by Namco, Maki has been the seventh most requested Street Fighter side character to be added to the roster of Tekken X Street Fighter, as of August 2012 raking up 11.95% of votes.Tekken vs Street Fighter, Facebook.com. See also *[[List of Street Fighter characters|List of Street Fighter characters]] References External links *Maki - The Street Fighter Wiki Category:Capcom protagonists Category:Characters created by Akira Yasuda Category:Characters designed by Akira Yasuda Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional female ninja Category:Fictional gang members Category:Fictional Japanese people in video games Category:Ninja characters in video games Category:Final Fight characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters introduced in 1993 Category:Vigilante characters in video games